Bad End Night
by England Fangirl 11
Summary: Arthur has stalked a tad too far into the woods and found a mysterious mansion. But when he wants to turn back, he isn't allowed to. What's going on? It's the middle of the night! T for violence in later chapters. Based off of Bad End Night, which is a Vocaloid song.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur had originally been out to get his parents some food for dinner. He was an experienced hunter, and had promised he'd be back by dusk with some fresh meat. But he had completely underestimated the forest he had decided to lurk in. He was hopelessly lost.

His family had recently moved from London, England to the wilderness in the New Land. They wanted a fresh start. This gave Arthur a chance to practice his archery and shooting more than he could back in England, but it also presented new dangers. There were other people from Europe who had decided to come to the New Land as well, and they weren't reputable for their kindness. Infact, it was the exact opposite.

Arthur didn't know this, however, and continued to lurk deeper and deeper into the woods.

Hours passed, and dusk turned to darkness quickly. He thought he was dead meat until he happened upon a mysterious, yet welcoming seemingly abandoned manor. He walked towards it cautiously, slowly grabbing a knife from his pocket. "Just in case..." he whispered. He finally reached the door, which was opened just a crack. Nervously, he knocked on the door.

"I-Is anyone home?" he called. He was about to turn around after a few moments of nothing, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He hadn't even heard the door open.

"Oh, my, what's happened to you, lad?" a voice asked. Arthur cautiously turned to the voice, which belonged to a male with blonde hair, reaching the base of his neck. His voice was dripping with a French accent, and he had a patch of stubble on his chin; something Arthur had never seen on a man before.

"I got lost while hunting for my family..." Arthur responded, glancing up at the man.

"Oh? Well, you don't want to be caught out in these woods at this hour. Come in come in," the man ushered, taking a step back and opening the door a bit more than it had been. Arthur walked slowly into the house, glancing around. He jumped a bit when he heard the door close behind him."Oh, do forgive me. I am Francis Bonnefoy, the butler of this mannor."

"Butler? There are more people here?" Arthur blinked. Francis laughed softly.

"Why, of course. Why else would someone as lowly as me be here?" came the man's reply. After a moment of examination, he came to a conclusion. "You aren't from around here, are you? Your accent doesn't sound familliar..."

"No, I am not, but I do not believe that information belongs to you," Arthur snidely responded, turning toward the door. "I appreciate the offer to stay, but I'm going to pass up. I need to get back to my village."

Francis tutted. "Non, sorry. That is not an option," he stated, locking the door and tossing it behind him. It didn't clank on the ground, however. Instead, Arthur heard giggling.

"Welcome, stranger!" called a young boy.

"Would you a tour of the mannor?" a different boy asked. Arthur turned and blinked when he saw two young males, seemingly twins, with hair curls meeting to make a heart. They both had an accent unfamilliar to Arthur, but he didn't care to ask their country of origin.

"O-Oh...um...hello..." he muttered. "N-No...thank you anyway. May I see that key?"

"What? This key?" the first boy chuckled, holding it up. Arthur nodded.

"Yes. That key. May I see it?" Arthur smiled.

"But you can see it! I'm holding it up!" the boy giggled.

"Cut the crap, Feliciano. He wants to leave," the other male chided.

"Sorry, Lovino...and sorry, sir. But we can't allow that!" Feliciano giggled. Arthur was about to speak when the two ran off in opposite directions.

"There goes my chance of leaving..." Arthur murmered. He sighed and turned to Francis. "I guess if I'm really staying here tonight, I aught to go find a room to stay in."  
"Alright," the Frenchman nodded. "...One thing before you go. I don't believe you've given me your name."

"My name's Arthur Kirkland...and that's all you're getting out of me," Arthur responded. With that, he began to stalk through the mansion.

* * *

**Yes. Such a creative title. But I've been meaning to write this ever since I heard the song Bad End Night**

****So, a bit of explination is nesecery.

This story takes place around the 1650's, or 1700's. It basically takes place in colonial America.

Come to think of it, the twins should have been the America twins as they're definately young around this time.

Anyway, this shouldn't be too long. It'll be a couple chapters, 5 at most I hope. I don't need another full-blown Hetalia series. I already have one that is in desperate need of wrapping up =.=

anyway, review! :P


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur wandered the halls of the mannor, glancing around every once in a while to see if anyone had decided to follow him. He was rather creeped out at the current residents...but wasn't this mansion a bit too advanced for the current state of the new land?

"Nevermind that..." Arthur whispered to himself, continuing to stalk around the house. He was looking off to his side when he walked into one of the maids, causing them to stumble backwards. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry, Ma'am!" he said, looking up afterward. He blinked, taking a step back. "O-Or sir..."

On the floor sat a rather short man with brown hair tied off into a lose ponytail. He was, oddly enough, wearing a maid's dress.

"A-Aiyaa...I wasn't told we were having visitors tonight..." he murmered, standing and straightening out his dress.

"N-No...I'm sorry, sir...b-but...may I ask why you're a maid rather than a butler?" Arhtur asked, rather baffled. The man turned a deep red, almost like a tomato. "O-Oh! I'm sorry...m-may I at least have your name?"

"N-No...it's alright..." the man murmered, looking away. "M-My name's Yao Wang..."

"Yao Wang?" Arthur repeated. "That doesn't sound like its from a dialect I recognise..."

"Its Chinese," the man nodded. After a moment, he took a deep breath and turned back to Arthur, a slight smile on his face. "Would you like some tea, sir?"

Arthur blinked. "Thank you...but no thank you...I think I'm good..." he murmered, taking a few steps backwards. He turned with the intention to run, but was stopped by a tall man...the man from the door.

"Oh, Yao, I do believe you've met our guest. He doesn't seem half bad, does he?" he asked, a slight chuckle on his voice as he turned to the boys from before.

"Nope! He's gonna be great!" the younger one chided. Before he could say anything else, the elder clasped a hand over his mouth, emitting a "shh" sound.

"But...dont Master and Mistress need to approve him?" Yao asked softly.

"That we do," came a voice from the darkened hallway's end. Everyone stood with great posture suddenly. Everyone except for Arthur, that his. He had no clue what was going on.

Before long, a man and woman had made it toward the small group of people standing in the center of one of the main hallways. Arthur glanced up at the man, blinking.

"H-Hello sir..." he gulped. The man knelt down a bit to be at eye-level with Arthur.

"Guten Tag, boy. Do you know why you arrived here?" the man asked, blank look on his face. Arthur shook his head.

"No, sir. I was out hunting for my family's dinner, and I got lost. I figured I would stay here..." he trailed off. He didn't want to say he only was going to stay if the place was abandoned, or that the current inhabitants gave him chills everytime he saw or heard one of them. The master of the house chuckled and stood straight once again, turning to his wife.

"Elizabeta...do you like this boy?" he asked.

"Yes, I think he'll do a fine job," she grinned. Arthur blinked, tilting his head.

"Do a fine job of what, Ma'am?" he asked softly. Ignoring the question, the mistress - seemingly named Elizabeta - turned to the maid, butler, and young boys.

"All of you, go set up a great feast. Cook everything exquisetly, set everything up nicely. We want to treat this dear boy nicely," she instructed. "Go." With that, she pointed forward and the small group was off.

Arthur just glanced around, obviously confused. He turned to where the couple had been just moments before to find them gone. "...this is just great" he murmered, beginning his wandering again.

* * *

**Deeerp. Its like...4 in the morning and I had the urge to continue writing something. I'm stuck on Blood Red Sauce and listening to vocaloid so I figured...why not?**

****I hope this chapter isn't diappointing. I just have alot on my mind, mostly having to do with doctors. Sorry ;u;

More to come tonight hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter includes wine. :U Dont like dont read/shot**

* * *

After about another half an hour of wandering the oddly large mansion, Arthur stopped outside of a closed door. He heard voices coming from the opposite side and, though slightly muffled, was able to understand what they were saying.

"I believe he'll make a fine lead actor, Roderich," Elizabeta laughed.

"What makes you think this one will be the right one, though?" Roderich responded. "What sets him apart from the others?"

"I'm not quite sure..." the woman hummed. "He just seems like he has a different mindset than all the others...sort of like he's seeing through the act."

"And if he isn't the right one?"

"He'll end up like all the others."

Arthur gulped, backing up from the door. An actor? What was this? And what others? Had they done this before?

He backed up a bit more, still trying to process everything. After one more step, however, he fell backwards. He let out a yelp, but was caught before hitting the ground.

"Young master, your feast awaits," Francis chuckled, looking down on Arthur. After a moment of hesitation, Arthur stood with the help of the butler and followed him toward the large dining room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_For such a large table, you'd think they'd have more guests... _Arthur thought, glancing around the table that could seat thirty but, instead, only seated nine.

"Do eat your food, dear," Elizabeta motioned toward Arthur's food. Arthur glanced down at it, examining it. After a moment, though, his eyes flitted toward a fragile glass filled with a crimson liquid. Carefully taking it, he held it up.

"Um...whats this?" he asked, entirely confused. Lovino gave a pity laugh as Francis smiled.

"That's wine," he said simply. Arthur's face twisted to one of disgust.

"Wine?" he repeated.

"Oui, drink up," Francis hummed, beginning to eat his meal. Arthur looked at the liquid inside the glass, hesistantly bringing the rim closer and closer to his lips. He shouldn't be doing this...he was only seventeen...but, then again, he couldn't remember there being anything against it.

"I...I guess it's just one sip?" Arthur laughed nervously, downing a bit of it before cringing and setting the glass down. "That...That was disgusting!"

"You just need to get used to it," Yao nodded, downing his glass. Arthur shook his head.

"I dont like it," he stated. Everything after those four simple words was silent, though, and Arthur didn't like one bit of it. After around ten minutes of pure silence, Arthur stood. "Th..Thank you for feeding me, but I must be on my way home...my parents are e-expecting...me..." he said, getting slower and slower. He began to feel dizzy, and the room started to spin.

"Oh dear, I do believe this wine was too much for him!" Elizabeta exclaimed, watching Arthur fall to the ground, unconscious. After they knew for sure he was out of it, Elizabeta and Roderich exchanged grins before an order was given.

"Feliciano, Lovino, bring our... _guest_,to the extra bedroom upstairs, please," he smiled. The two boys saluted and jumped up, running to pick Arthur up and carrying him upstairs.

Soon enough, everyone had migrated off to their own rooms, leaving only Roderich and Elizabeta at the table.

"I think he'll be perfect to finish our play, Roderich," Elizabeta smirked. Roderich nodded, pouring the both of them one more glass of wine.

"Let us celebrate...we'll be out of here soon," he grinned, raising his glass.

* * *

**Alright, since this doesn't directly include the vocaloid characters, I've decided to take this out of the crossover catagory. Tell me if I should move it back...**

**I got bored and was in the mood for writing. *shrugs***

**Hope you like it :D  
Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

What seemed like almost a full day, but was really only several hours, passed before Arthur woke, tangled up in white bedsheets and lying on a large, soft bed. He held his head as he glanced around, the tiny bit of wine he had drank the previous night getting to him a bit. He blinked as he glanced up at the windows, which had thick, dark curtains covering them. After a moment of contemplation, Arthur stood.

Shuffling over to the window in pajamas he didn't remember putting on, he moved one to notice it was still dark out. Confused, he glanced between the clock on the wall and the window, sighing when he came to the conclusion the clock in this room was broken. He wandered out of the room, glancing at the large grandfather clock, stopping and watching it.

He heard ticking...but the hands weren't moving an inch.

"So, you've seen the clocks aren't moving," a voice came from behind Arthur, causing him to jump and turn around.

"Wh..Who was that?" he called, not seeing anyone.

"Up here~!" came another voice from above Arthur. Arthur glanced up, backing up a bit when he saw the two twins sitting on a beam. They jumped down and smiled.

"So, do you want to know _why_ the clock froze?" Feliciano smiled, wandering toward the towering peice of furniture. Arthur gave a soft nod, watching as the other boy followed his brother.  
"Well," Lovino smiled. "Time appears to be frozen...there _must_ be a way to get it to continue!"

_This is it,_ the two boys thought, grinning. _We're finally gonna get out of here...if he can put the peices together._

Arthur paled. "Time's frozen?!" he squeaked. He shook his head. "You guys are messing with me...I need to get out of here!"

He began to run, reaching a door and flinging it open, almost tumbling down the stairs that immediately started from the door. After gaining his balence, he looked over what he could see of the pitch-black room and screamed.

Coffins.

There were coffins.

"Wh...what is this place..." he whispered, backing up the staircase and out the door...just to hit into someone.

"Oh my...he's found it," Elizabeta, whom Arthur backed into, frowned.

"My...I hope he doesn't jump to any conclusions..." Roderich sighed, stepping forward and pushing his glasses up.

There were more footsteps, until seemingly everyone was around him.

"We're in trouble now," Feliciano mumbled, earning an elbow to the ribcage from his twin.

"A-Aiyaa...p-please don't be afraid...i-it's not..-"

Arthur began to push through the small crowd, running.

"Where are you going?!" Lovino called, watching Arthur speed away.

"I think I can take a guess..." Francis sighed, watching the boy as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I need to get out of here...where's the exit...!" Arthur screamed, running through hallway after hallway. He honestly had no clue where he was. After a moment, he saw something on the ground.

An envelope.

He picked it up and glanced at it, noticing there was something written on it. '_The Key to The End_'. He sighed and threw it behind him, continuing to walk now. What use would that envelope have for to him?

He kept walking...walking...walking...until he came to a spiral staircase. He began to run down it rather excitedly, hoping it was the exit...he would finally be out of this madhouse!

"I don't know where I am...Wherever I am though...I'll get home! I'll find my way out of this mansion, and I'll find my way out of the woods!" he said to himself, as if to encourage him to keep going. He kept running...running down the spiral staircase.

He screeched to a hault at the bottom of it, however, whimpering. He was somehow back to the room he had spent the night in...?

Thats when he saw the inhabitants of the mansion.

"Once the play is over, you can return home," they said, laughing.

"Play?! Are you guys nuts?!" he shouted. "How is this a play? I don't see an audience!"

Ignoring his comment, someone raised their hand.

"In order for you to finish the play and leave, you must find the happy ending, though," Francis piped up. Arthur groaned.

Happy ending? Was this some kind of joke? There was nothing happy _in _this mansion.

After a moment, Arthur glanced toward the slightly opened exit to the bedroom, grinning.

"I found it..." he hummed, darting out of the room.

* * *

**Finally updating again.**

**I got bored, felt like writing, so voila. We have this.**

**I'll probably be putting out the last bit of this tonight...warning: there will be A LOT of violence.**

**Reviews are welcome~**


End file.
